Recueil de contes de fée
by Yosshi-chan
Summary: Allen en Hansel, le Comte Millénaire en méchante belle-mère, Komui en fée-marraine: mes contes préférés réécrits façon DGM. Fic à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux, allusions shônen-aï rien de choquant , ma toute première création! !CHAP.6:KANDRILLON!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Chuis une petite nouvelle, ici! Voici ma première fic (un drabble, plutôt...), que j'ai écrit a long time ago (juin 2009). Mon style n'était pas vraiment affirmé à l'époque, et je trouve ce premier essai... nul. Mais je poste quand même, parce que bon, pour une première, c'est pas trop mal... J'espère que ça plaira...

Disclaimer: Allen est à Hoshino, Miranda aussi (elle a trop de chance, Hoshino-sama!!!). Ah, euh, Cross et le Comte Millénaire sont aussi à elle (je m'en fous, elle peut les garder, ceux-là). Hansel et Gretel sont aux frères Grimm (je pense qu'ils n'ont fait que les reprendre à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je n'ai pas trouvé qui...)

Bonne lecture!!

**Allen-Hansel et Miranda-Gretel**

Il était une fois une famille pauvre qui était composée d'un père (appelé Cross) et de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille (Allen-Hansel et Miranda-Gretel). (Normalement, il y avait aussi une mère, mais je ne voyais pas qui mettre avec Cross…)

Un jour, alors que l'argent manquait vraiment très beaucoup (je sais, c'est pas français, mais ils étaient vraiment très très à court d'argent), Cross se trouva face à ce dilemme : « Garde-je mon fils qui joue super-bien au poker (et qui me ramène de l'argent) MAIS qui mange comme dix (et qui me fait perdre de l'argent), ou ma fille qui casse tout (et qui me fait perdre de l'argent) et qui est incapable de travailler (et qui ne me ramène pas d'argent) ? » En calculant bien, il décida de virer les deux (et tant pis pour le poker).

Le lendemain, il les amena dans la forêt. Miranda-Gretel avait prévu le coup et avait emporté un morceau de pain pour jeter des miettes sur le sentier pour ne pas se perdre.

-Bah, donne-le-moi, dit Allen-Hansel.

Miranda-Gretel, qui avait confiance en son frère, le lui donna.

Lorsqu'ils furent abandonnés au milieu du bois par Cross, Miranda-Gretel se préparait à suivre la piste laissée par le pain.

-Mais il ne restait aucune miette !

-Oh, non ! Les oiseaux ont mangé le pain ! On est perdus !

-Le pain ? Ah, non. Ça, c'est moi… dit Allen-Hansel.

-C'est fini, je me pends.

-Ben non, fais pas ça, on va le retrouver, notre chemin. Puis, de toute façon, tu n'as rien pour te pendre.

Il la prit par la main et ils marchèrent des jours durant.

-Tout est de ma faute ! Si j'avais pris des cailloux blancs, on serait à la maison ! Bouhouhou ! TT°TT pleurait Miranda-Gretel.

-Tais-toi deux secondes ou j'exauce ton rêve de l'autre jour.

-Retrouver la maison ?

-Te pendre !

-Bouhouhou ! t'es méchant ! TT__TT

(C'est vrai, Allen ! T'es pas gentil avec les demoiselles en détresse !)

Ils arrivèrent à une maison.

-Cool ! Une maison en pain d'épice ! *v* s'exclama Allen-Hansel, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Il mordit à pleines dents dans un mur et un ogre répondant au doux prénom de Comte Millénaire sortit en criant :

-Raaah ! On mange ma maison !

Il attrapa Allen-Hansel et Miranda-Gretel, fou de colère.

Il enferma le garçon dans une cage et força la fille à être son esclave.

Chaque jour, elle devait préparer des montagnes de nourriture pour engraisser Allen-Hansel (Allen : « Cool ! C'est moi qui ai le plus à manger ! ^_^ »)

Chaque jour, l'ogre demandait à Allen-Hansel de passer un doigt par les barreaux de la cage pour voir s'il avait assez grossi.

Chaque jour, Allen-Hansel montrait un os de poulet et l'ogre, qui était presque aveugle (il a des lunettes, pourtant…), pensait que l'enfant ne grossissait pas (quand on réfléchit bien, je ne crois pas qu'il grossissait. Il en faut plus qu'une tonne de nourriture par jour pour lui faire peur, à Allen !)

Après un mois, l'ogre n'en put plus et il décida de manger Allen-Hansel dans l'heure.

Il dit à Miranda-Gretel de préparer le four.

La jeune fille fit préchauffer le four, la mort dans l'âme.

-Le four est-il bien chaud ? demanda l'ogre.

Miranda-Gretel se pencha pour vérifier la température du fourneau, mais douée comme elle est, elle se brûla. L'ogre, excédé par tant de maladresse, alla vérifier lui-même et Miranda-Gretel le poussa dans le four avant d'en refermer la porte.

Quand le corps fut bien carbonisé, elle récupéra la clé de la cage dans ce qui avait été la poche du pardessus de l'ogre.

Elle alla ouvrir la cage mais vit qu'elle était déjà ouverte et qu'Allen-Hansel (qui n'avait pas grossi d'un gramme, je vous l'avais bien dit !) était juste à côté, en l'attendant.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle est ouverte ?

-Trois jours…

-Et tu es resté dedans tout ce temps ?

-Pourquoi je me serais enfui ? J'avais plein à manger tous les jours !

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sagesse, le frère et la sœur partirent, les poches pleines de l'argent qu'ils avaient volé à l'ogre.

-On va enfin pouvoir rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Miranda-Gretel.

-Tu rigoles ? Je préfèrerais faire la grève de la faim que de revoir ce monstre de Cross…

Et ils partirent joyeusement, faisant tinter dans leurs poches les pièces d'or et d'argent, rêvant avec délice de l'avenir rayonnant qui les attendait !

Fin!


	2. Frérot et Soeurette

Lorsque j'ai lu le titre de ce conte de Grimm, j'ai tout de suite pensé : « Komui et Lenalee » ! J'ai modifié quelques faits (puisque c'est une parodie !) mais comme c'est un conte pas très connu (enfin, moi je ne le connaissais pas avant juin 2009), je préciserai au fur et à mesure dans des notes entre { }.

Disclaimer: Les personnages de dgm ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont tous à Hoshino-sama. Même Komui, mon dieu sur Terre, mon maître à penser, n'est pas à moi... snif...

**Frérot et Soeurette**

Lorsque le père de Frérot et Soeurette mourut, leur mère se remaria avec un horrible gros homme aux oreilles pointues et au sourire immense à vous glacer le sang. Cet homme s'appelait le Comte Millénaire et avait une fille qui s'appelait Road. {Dans la véritable histoire, c'est la mère qui meurt. Frérot et Soeurette ont donc une méchante belle-mère et non pas un méchant beau-père. De plus, la demi-sœur est laide et borgne. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à arracher un œil à Road ! ^^}

Frérot et Soeurette avaient quitté la maison afin d'échapper au méchant beau-père. Ils avaient marché toute une journée à travers monts et plaines. Ils étaient finalement arrivés dans une immense forêt et avaient passé la nuit blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le creux d'un arbre.

Le beau-père, qui était sorcier, les avait suivis et avait décidé de les tuer. Il ensorcela les sources qui jaillissaient dans la forêt, puis retourna chez lui.

Frérot et Soeurette se levèrent à l'aube et se remirent en route.

-J'ai soif ! se plaignit Frérot. Un café ! Vite ! Un café ! Je me déshydrate !

-Oh ! Regarde, là-bas ! Une source !

-Oh… Ce n'est que de l'eau.

-Je croyais que tu te déshydratais…

-Bon, d'accord…

Soudain, Soeurette entendit la source murmurer : « Qui me boit devient tigre. Qui me boit devient tigre. »

-Stop ! Ne bois pas !

-Faudrait savoir.

-Si tu la bois, tu deviendras un tigre et tu me mangeras !

Des larmes jaillirent des yeux de Frérot.

-Jamais je ne voudrais te faire du mal ! Je boirai à la source suivante !

Ils passèrent leur chemin.

Ils arrivèrent à la seconde source.

« Qui me boit devient loup. Qui me boit devient loup. »

-Pas encore ! Tu seras changé en loup ! (nouveau jaillissement de larmes)

Ils passèrent leur chemin.

-J'ai trop soif ! La prochaine fois, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de boire… quoi qu'il advienne, je me contrôlerai !

Soeurette hocha la tête.

-Voilà une autre source.

« Qui me boit devient lapin. Qui ma boit devient lapin. » {Normalement, c'est « Qui me boit devient chevreuil ». Mais je trouvais Komui plus mignon en lapin ! J'étais écroulée en m'imaginant un lapin blanc à lunettes avec une perruque noire et un béret !!! XD}

-Oh ! Que t'es mimi ! s'exclama Soeurette.

Frérot agita les moustaches, pencha la tête et cligna de ses petits yeux brillants.

Si Soeurette n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait de son frère, elle aurait crié d'une voix ravie : « Je veux le même ! »

Soeurette prit Frérot dans ses bras et se remit à marcher. Elle arriva à une cabane de bûcheron qui avait été abandonnée.

Elle entra.

-C'est vide ! s'exclama Frérot.

-Oh ! Il y a encore à manger dans les armoires !

Frérot et Soeurette s'installèrent dans la cabane et coulèrent des jours heureux, loin du Comte Millénaire. Jusqu'au jour où le roi, qui était passionné par les sciences, organisa un festival des inventions dans une vaste clairière non loin de la cabane.

Frérot, l'ayant appris, se rua dans la clairière.

{En fait, c'est une partie de chasse que le roi avait organisé. Frérot avait décidé de s'amuser en courant devant les chasseurs.}

-Frérot, promets-moi de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Et pour me prouver que c'est bien toi, tu me diras « Soeurette, laisse-moi entrer ! » Si tu ne dis pas cette phrase, je ne t'ouvrirai pas.

-D'accord. Ne te fais pas attaquer en mon absence. (Soeurette se demanda comment un lapin pourrait la défendre de toute façon.)

Frérot sortit en bondissant et s'approcha de la clairière.

Il s'ébahit devant les robots (mille fois plus performants que Komurin), les différents mélanges chimiques aux vertus incroyables, les prototypes de fusées intergalactiques,…

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie…Après la naissance de Soeurette, s'exclama Frérot.

Un scientifique australien répondant au nom de Reever tourna la tête vers Frérot.

-Un lapin qui parle ?

-Un cas scientifique inouï !

Tous les scientifiques présents s'armèrent pour attraper le lapin.

Frérot ouvrit grand ses yeux puis s'enfuit vers la cabane. Il sema les scientifiques et arriva à la cabane en moins d'une minute.

-Soeurette ! Laisse-moi entrer !

Soeurette lui ouvrit et le petit lapin entra se réfugier dans la maison.

Mais le lendemain, il retourna à la clairière.

Les scientifiques s'étaient préparés et à peine Frérot fut-il arrivé sur place que les hommes en blouses blanches tirèrent des fléchettes anesthésiantes sur lui.

Il réussit à les éviter mais il marcha dans un piège. Il s'en défit (non sans peine, d'ailleurs) et retourna à la cabane.

Reever l'avait suivi et il vit le lapin crier « Soeurette, laisse-moi entrer ! »

-Héhé ! Tu ne nous échapperas plus !

Il alla rapporter ce qu'il avait vu au roi Allen Walker {Maintenant que j'y repense, ça fait un peu OOC, puisque Allen n'est pas passionné par les sciences… mais bon…}

Le lendemain, Frérot sortit de nouveau.

Les scientifiques le nièrent totalement, faisant comme s'il ne valait pas la peine d'être vu (genre : oh, tiens, un lapin à lunettes, à perruque et à béret ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat…)

Le roi Allen s'approcha de la cabane et dit : « Soeurette, laisse-moi entrer ! »

Soeurette ouvrit et faillit tomber à la renverse. (Ben oui, à la place de voir un lapin à lunettes, elle voit un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et soyeux, aux beaux yeux d'argent et au sourire charmeur… Aaah (soupir d'admiration))

Allen avait prévu de ligoter la Soeurette en question en attendant le retour du lapin. Lorsqu'il la vit, il s'entendit bafouiller :

-Voulez-vous m'épouser ?

-Soeureeette ! hurla devinez-qui. Ne m'abandonne pas ! Ne te laisse pas pervertir par le sourire fourbe de cet homme ! OUIN ! {En réalité, Frérot fut très heureux que Soeurette se mariât à un roi. Dans cette fic, Komui était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire. Mais les lapins, n'ont jamais fait la loi chez le roi, et ce n'est pas parce que celui-là portait un béret que ça allait changer quelque chose.}

Il fut conclu que Soeurette épouserait le roi Allen et que Frérot vivrait au château (afin d'empêcher quiconque d'abuser de l'innocence de sa sœur, paraît-il)

Mais Frérot échoua dans sa mission de protection et Soeurette tomba enceinte.

-Ah ! pauvre de toi ! se lamenta Frérot en faisant mine de se jeter par la fenêtre.

L'enfant naquit : c'était un petit garçon.

A des kilomètres de là, le Comte Millénaire apprit que Frérot et Soeurette avaient survécu, et, pire que tout, que Soeurette avait épousé le roi Allen.

-Maieuh ! Je le voulais pour moi, le roi Allen ! trépigna Road.

-Patience, ma fille… J'ai une idée…

Le lendemain matin, un serviteur et une camériste se présentèrent dans la chambre de Soeurette – il s'agissait du Comte et de Road, qui étaient déguisés.

La camériste dit à la reine Soeurette, qui était affaiblie par l'accouchement, qu'elle avait fait couler un bain pour elle.

-Merci beaucoup dit la reine en entrant dans la salle de bains.

Road avait rempli la baignoire d'eau brûlante, si bien que Soeurette mourut ébouillantée.

Le Comte Millénaire transforma Road pour lui donner l'apparence de Soeurette.

{Dans le conte, la demi-sœur transformée n'a qu'un œil, et c'est ce qui la différencie de la vraie Soeurette. Mais vu que Road a deux yeux, elle est la parfaite sosie de Soeurette-Lenalee (puis, de toute façon, dans le conte, personne ne se rend compte qu'il manque un œil à la fausse reine, car elle reste tout le temps dans sa chambre) Enfin bon bref, j'arrête de blablater}

Road prit la place de la reine morte dans le lit.

-Niark niark, Allen est à moi !

Le Comte sortit après avoir caché le corps et croisa dans le couloir un lapin à lunettes dont les moustaches étaient perlées de café.

Frérot entra dans la chambre, sans savoir qu'il y avait dans le lit un sosie de sa sœur morte (deuxième échec dans le programme de protection rapprochée. J'espère qu'il n'est pas aussi nul dans la réalité, mon Komui-chéri ^^)

La nuit suivante, le fantôme de Soeurette apparut dans la chambre.

« Que devient mon enfant ? Que devient mon lapin ?

Par trois fois je viendrai, ensuite plus jamais ne reviendrai. »

Elle s'approcha du berceau et s'occupa de son bébé.

Ensuite elle caressa le dos de Frérot, qui dormait dans un coin de la chambre, sur un coussin de soie.

Puis elle retourna dans la salle de bains.

Frérot se réveilla avec la nette impression qu'on l'avait visité durant son sommeil (il réagit enfin !^^)

Comme Soeurette (enfin, Road) dormait profondément, Frérot en déduisit que c'était une autre personne qui l'avait caressé durant son sommeil (en même temps, il faut pas être un génie pour s'en rendre compte) Il en parla le lendemain aux gardes, qui lui assurèrent que personne n'était entré dans la chambre. On envoya donc un garde dans la chambre pour surveiller durant la nuit.

La nuit suivante, le fantôme réapparut.

« Que devient mon enfant ? Que devient mon lapin ?

Une fois encore je reviendrai, ensuite jamais ne reviendrai. »

Quand le garde vit le fantôme, il s'enfuit en courant (d'après les sources, le garde s'appelait Chaoji…).

La nuit suivante, le roi Allen décida de s'occuper lui-même du problème et il veilla dans un coin de la pièce, une montagne de nourriture à côté de lui, destinée à le garder éveillé.

Le fantôme de la reine apparut.

« Que devient mon enfant ? Que devient mon lapin ?

Cette fois suis revenue, jamais ne reviendrai. »

Le roi observa le fantôme s'occuper du prince et de Frérot. Puis, juste quand le spectre allait partir, Allen dit :

-Tu ne peux être une autre que ma femme bien-aimée.

-Oui, je suis ta femme chérie.

En même temps, par la grâce de Dieu la vie lui revint (ouais, bon, je sais que c'est débile comme dénouement, « la grâce de Dieu », mais ce n'est pas ma faute : c'est un conte de fées).

Tout à coup, Frérot se réveilla et bondit sur sa sœur (la vraie) en pleurant de joie.

Soeurette, bien que son frère s'accrochât à elle en essayant d'attirer son attention, réussit à expliquer au roi Allen que son beau-père et sa demi-sœur l'avaient tuée.

Les meurtriers furent jugés et condamnés à mort (comment est-ce qu'on peut tuer le Comte Millénaire, en fait ? Mmmm… bonne question…)

Quand le sorcier mourut, tous ses charmes furent rompus et Frérot reprit forme humaine (on dit que la première chose qu'il fit fut de tuer Allen. Paix à son âme)

Fin!

Je la trouve un peu mieux que la précédente... peut-être parce que mon sama y apparaît...


	3. La princesse dans sa tour

Un petit drabble, toujours en parodie, qui m'est venu je ne sais plus comment, mais qui n'est pas très drôle, ni original... mais je poste ce que je veux, d'abord!

Disclaimer: Toujours pas à moi... mais à Hoshino, notre maître à tous!!

**La princesse dans la tour**

Il était une fois une princesse chinoise qui s'appelait Lenalee et qui avait de beaux cheveux noirs.

Elle vivait enfermée dans une tour qui ne comptait pour toute ouverture qu'une fenêtre d'or, très haute, d'où elle regardait chaque jour la mer, au loin,… (ouah… je suis trop forte pour planter les décors)

Un beau matin, un jeune prince blond comme les blés (ah, non, je me suis trompée de texte… On rembobine) un jeune prince blanc comme neige approcha de la tour.

Lorsqu'il vit la belle princesse d'Orient, accoudée à sa fenêtre d'or, les yeux perdus dans le lointain, il ne put s'empêcher de tomber fou amoureux.

Lenalee le vit et lui demanda qui il était.

-Je m'appelle… Allen Walker… balbutia le prince, ébloui par la beauté de la jeune fille. Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour sortir de cette tour ? (T'es con ou quoi, Allen ? Bien sûr que oui !)

-Mais comment pourriez-vous monter ?

-Euh… J'ai un copain qui a un maillet qui s'allonge et se rétrécit…

-Oh, non ! Je sais ! Je vais faire une corde de mes cheveux et vous l'envoyer.

-Ah ah ! Pas con !

Il vit arriver à lui une solide corde de cheveux noirs. Il s'y agrippa et monta jusqu'à la fenêtre d'or.

Lenalee l'aida à entrer et Allen l'embrassa.

-LENALEE ! s'exclama Komui en bondissant d'une armoire et en jetant Allen par la fenêtre.

_Moralité :_ Si vous voyez une belle fille dans une tour, partez en courant. Les belles filles ont toujours un frère qui fait un sister complex.

Fin

Je vous avais dit que c'était court...


	4. Lavi au bois dormant

Cette parodie a _aussi _été écrite en juin 2009 (c'était la fin des examens, j'étais motivée).

/!\ Attention, ceci est un Yuvi. Si il y a des homophobes ici (honte sur vous! c'est tellement mignon le yaoi!!), vous êtes prévenus: le prince est un mec et la princesse aussi !!

Disclaimer: Les persos de dgm ne sont toujours pas à moi. L'idée de faire de Komui un papillon n'est même pas à moi (c'est dans les "Conversations")... La belle au bois dormant n'est pas à moi. Elle est aux frères Grimm, ou à Perrault, ou à Andersen...

**Lavi au Bois Dormant**

Dans un pays lointain, vivaient un roi et une reine. La reine était au comble du désespoir, car elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant.

Un jour, un clochard se présenta aux portes du château. Prise de pitié pour le pauvre homme, la reine le laissa entrer et lui donna à manger.

Le clochard, touché par la bonté de la reine, lui dit ces mots :

-Dans neuf mois naîtra entre ces murs un héritier au trône, d'une beauté presque égale à la mienne, d'une douceur sans nulle autre pareille et d'une bonté inimaginable (la reine se demandait à quoi ressemblerait son fils, s'il était (encore) moins beau que l'hideux clochard, mais remercia l'inconnu).

-Quel est votre nom ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'appelle Tyki Mikk, dit le clochard en se transformant en un beau jeune homme. J'espère vous revoir à la naissance du prince, poursuivit-il en baissant son haut-de-forme pour saluer la reine.

Et il sortit du château.

***

Le prince naquit et la reine l'appela Lavi (Pourquoi pas Hugues-Edouard ? C'est plus princier ! TT_TT se lamenta le roi).

Une grande fête fut organisée et la reine convia trois fées pour être les marraines (plutôt parrains, en fait) de Lavi : Komui, Allen et Bookman.

Ils formulèrent à tour de rôle un vœu pour le prince.

-Tu seras le plus intelligent des princes, et le plus cultivé ! dit Bookman.

-Tu seras le plus débile…euh ! drôle d'entre les mortels ! dit Allen.

-Tu seras… commença Komui, mais il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de Tyki Mikk.

-AAAARGH ! JE SUIS HORS DE MOI ! ON NE M'A PAS INVITE ! QUELLE HORREUR ! (moi, franchement, je n'aurais pas fait un tel drame pour une fête manquée, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire)

Il dit, d'une voix frémissante de rage :

-Prince maudit, à l'aube de tes seize ans, tu te piqueras le doigt sur la pointe d'un fuseau, et tu en mourras ! (c'est un peu con, c'est pas sa faute à Lavi, si il a pas été invité…)

Et il sortit, laissant tous les invités complètement choqués.

Komui s'approcha du berceau et dit en agitant sa baguette magique :

-Tu ne mourras pas de cette piqûre, mais tu dormiras jusqu'au jour où un prince charmant posera un baiser sur tes lèvres roses.

-Il est débile, lui, ou quoi ?! s'exclama Allen. Komui, réveille-toi ! C'est LUI le prince charmant !

-Oups !

Alors, pour l'intérêt du petit Lavi (Afin qu'il ne soit pas traumatisé à vie à cause des imbécillités de Komui ! dit Allen), on cacha le prince jusqu'à ses seize ans, espérant le tenir à l'écart de tout fuseau suspect. C'étaient les trois fées-parrains qui devaient s'en charger.

-Oh ! Mince ! J'avais complètement oublié ! J'ai une partie de poker prévue de longue date ! s'exclama Allen d'un ton pas naturel du tout avant de s'éclipser.

-Euh…euh… J'ai deux, trois expériences sur le feu, salut ! dit Komui avant de s'enfuir à tire-d'aile (ben oui, c'est une fée-papillon, après tout).

Bookman se retrouva donc seul avec Lavi.

Le vieil homme tenta bien d'occuper le prince en lui apprenant à lire et à écrire, mais la première chose que Lavi fit en attrapant une plume, c'est se l'enfoncer accidentellement dans l'œil droit.

-Mon Dieu qu'il est stupide ! soupira Bookman.

***

Les années passèrent (inutile de préciser qu'Allen et Komui brillaient par leur absence).

Bookman avait caché Lavi pendant quinze ans déjà et craignait le jour de ses seize ans, si bien qu'il enferma le prince dans sa chambre pendant trois mois, espérant que Tyki Mikk ne le trouverait jamais.

Excédé, Lavi avait arraché les barreaux fermant sa fenêtre et était sorti par la gouttière.

-Libre ! Libre ! cria-t-il en courant dans le bois.

Soudain, il percuta quelqu'un.

Il ne vit rien d'autre qu'une cascade de longs cheveux noirs et n'entendit rien d'autre que :

-Casse-toi de mon chemin, baka.

Lavi regarda cette personne courir au loin.

-Strike ! s'exclama-t-il en croyant avoir affaire à une fille (Si Kanda entendait ça… Tsss…)

Lavi se promenait en sifflotant lorsqu'il vit un clochard assis près d'un rouet flambant neuf.

-Wah ! Un clodo ! Bonjour, monsieur le clodo ! s'exclama Lavi d'un air béat.

Tyki Mikk (car c'était bien lui) dit :

-Mon bon jeune homme… pourriez-vous jeter un œil à mon rouet ? Il est cassé et je n'arrive pas à le réparer !

-Ouais, OK.

Lavi s'approcha et vérifia toutes les pièces du rouet.

-Mais il est en parfait état, votre machin. Vous venez de l'acheter, ou quoi ? Regardez, la pointe du fuseau est même pas usée !

Il y posa le doigt et s'écroula au sol.

-Quel débile, dit Tyki en s'éloignant.

***

Bookman avait trouvé Lavi et l'avait ramené au château.

On décida de l'installer dans une tour éloignée.

Tyki Mikk, qui avait eu vent de l'affaire, trouva une idée pour empêcher un quelconque prince d'embrasser Lavi : encercler la tour d'une immense forêt de ronces qu'aucune arme ne pouvait briser.

-Ça leur apprendra à vouloir jouer au plus malin avec moi ! Héhé !

***

Le roi fit placarder sur tous les murs du pays un avis selon lequel tout prince charmant intéressé par la perspective d'embrasser un beau roux endormi était convié à sauver Lavi (autant dire que la démarche n'eut pas beaucoup de succès).

Mais la reine avait entendu parler d'un prince vivant dans un lointain royaume, qui possédait une arme fantastique et qui était beau comme un dieu (d'après les témoins, la reine insista beaucoup plus sur sa beauté que sur sa capacité à sauver Lavi…). Le roi envoya quelqu'un chercher le prince en question et l'amener de gré ou de force à la tour où dormait Lavi.

***

Un soir, Kanda était tranquillement en train de manger des soba lorsqu'une fée à béret blanc apparut devant lui.

Le Japonais s'en méfia automatiquement. Il lui semblait que dans une vie future, cet inconnu allait lui faire vivre un calvaire. L'espace d'une seconde, il vit dans sa tête l'image d'un ignoble monstre de métal détruisant tout sur son passage…

Il plissa les yeux et attendit que la fée ouvrît la bouche.

-Ô, prince Yuu…

-Je m'appelle Kanda !

-… j'ai une mission pour vous : une belle princesse dort dans une tour encerclée de ronces… sauvez-la, épousez-la et annexez son royaume au vôtre !

-Mmmm… intéressant… mais non.

-Une riche épouse et un grand royaume, ça ne vous intéresse pas ?

-Mmmm… non.

-Nous avons, au château, une cuisinière qui est une de vos compatriotes. Elle est spécialiste dans la fabrication des… comment ça s'appelle ?… elle en fait des tonnes et des tonnes, meilleurs que tous ceux que j'ai jamais goûté… des sob…

-Soba ? J'arrive ! C'est par où la tour ?

***

Kanda regarda la forêt de ronces qui s'élevait devant lui.

-Ah, d'accord.

Il dégaina Mugen et s'apprêtait à casser sa lame contre les ronces qui semblaient de pierre, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son sabre passait à travers les branches comme dans du beurre.

-Cool !

-Vas-y Kanda ! Tu peux y arriver ! l'encourageait Komui en agitant ses petits bras et ses petites jambes.

Kanda avançait vite.

Il arriva en bas de la tour en une demi-heure, au grand dam de Tyki Mikk, qui apparut devant le kendoka.

-Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps !

-D'accord.

Il lui enfonça Mugen dans le ventre.

-Je pensais que ce serait plus dur.

-Où est-ce que j'ai foiré ? se demanda Tyki en se vidant de son sang.

Kanda monta les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'au sommet de la tour, Komui voletant à sa suite.

Le Japonais défonça la porte (en fait elle était ouverte, mais ça aurait fait moins classe si il avait frappé avant d'entrer) et courut vers le lit avant de hurler.

-Mais c'est un mec ! Où il est l'abruti de papillon qui m'a embarqué ici ? (étrangement, Komui avait disparu…)

Lavi gémit dans son sommeil.

-Striiike… dit-il béatement.

Kanda s'approchait de la porte, faisant mentalement son deuil de soba et ses prédispositions pour retourner au Japon, lorsque Komui réapparut.

-Embrasse-le !

-Non !

Komui agrippa le col de Kanda et le tira vers le lit.

Ensuite, il bondit à pieds joints sur la tête du Japonais pour le forcer à approcher ses lèvres de celles de Lavi.

-Non ! Je ne le ferai pas !

Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de Lavi et l'endormi ouvrit ses yeux (son œil, en fait) d'émeraude.

-Yahou ! La princesse du bois ! Tu te souviens de m…

Lavi fut interrompu par une sensation glacée sur sa gorge.

-Un mot de plus et je te décapite.

-Ouh… c'est pas une fille… mais je t'aime bien quand même !

Lavi attrapa Kanda par le col (pauvre col, c'est la deuxième fois en cinq minutes ! ^^) et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Le kendoka sentit un frisson de plaisir parcourir son échine.

-Et ils vécurent heureux pour l'éternité ! conclut Komui.

Allen apparut soudain.

-J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Fin.

Conclusion de l'auteur: mes parodies sont moins bien que dans mon souvenir...


	5. Le petit chaperon blanc

Aah, celle-ci, je l'aime bien. Je me suis vraiment éclatée en l'écrivant...

Disclaimer: Le petit chaperon rouge? pas à moi. Allen? pas à moi. Le Grand Méchant Loup? pas à moi. Kanda? pas à moi. Les autres? pas à moi non plus... mais il me reste quoi, au final? Cette histoire bizarre...

**Le Petit Chaperon Blanc**

Il était une fois un petit enfant (Allen : « J'ai 15 ans ! Je suis plus un petit enfant ! TT__TT ») qui avait des cheveux blancs. Pour l'assortir à sa coiffure, on lui offrit un manteau blanc avec un capuchon.

Ainsi, tout le monde le surnomma « le Petit Chaperon Blanc » (Allen : « C'est nul comme surnom »).

Un jour, son père, un grand homme aux longs cheveux rouges (Allen : « c'est pas mon père ! Sauvez-moi de ce sadique ! TT°TT ») l'envoya d'un coup de pied au derrière donner une galette et un pot de beurre à son grand-père.

-J'ai un grand-père ?

-Et ramène-moi du saké ! Le vieux me doit encore une bouteille. Et s'il te dit que c'est moi qui lui dois de l'argent… ben, tu te démerdes, comme d'habitude ! (Allen : « NOOOOON ! La malédiction de Cross me poursuit encore ! »)

Le Petit Chaperon Blanc se mit en route en massant son postérieur.

-Il m'a fait mal, cet abruti de Cross !

-Je t'entends !

-Grmbl…

Le Petit Chaperon Blanc arriva dans la forêt.

-Je ferais mieux de manger la galette et de m'enfuir loin de Cross.

Un loup jaillit d'un buisson.

-Oh ! un Moyashi !

-Aaaaargh ! hurla le Petit Chaperon Blanc en s'enfuyant.

Kanda gratta ses oreilles pointues et velues d'un air songeur.

-Je fais si peur que ça ?

Le Grand Méchant Kanda, qui n'avait plus mangé depuis trois jours (Kanda : « Tu rigoles ? Je viens de finir trois assiettes de soba ! ») décida de chasser le Petit Chaperon Blanc pour le manger (Kanda : « J'aime pas la viande humaine ! » Narrateur : « Ta gueule ou je te force à bouffer tes oreilles ! » (ouh ! quel vocabulaire !) Kanda : « OK, OK »)

Le Grand Méchant Kanda courut derrière le Petit Chaperon Blanc.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Aaaaargh !

Le Petit Chaperon Blanc s'apprêtait à s'enfuir à nouveau mais le Grand Méchant Kanda l'attrapa par le bas de son manteau.

-Réponds, Moyashi.

-Mais je m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Tu préfères « le Petit Chaperon Blanc », franchement ?

-Grmbl.

-Tu vas où ?

-Chez mon grand-père, lui apporter cette galette.

Il souleva un coin de l'essuie recouvrant le panier.

-Elle est à moitié mangée…

Le Petit Chaperon Blanc essuya précipitamment quelques miettes sur le coin de ses lèvres.

-Ouais, je vois, marmonna Kanda. Il habite où, ton grand-père ?

-Euh… par-là…

Kanda jeta un œil dans la direction que désignait le Petit Chaperon Blanc.

-Pas très précis.

-Tiens, voilà l'adresse. Amène-lui ce panier, moi, je me casse.

En moins de trois secondes, le Grand Méchant Kanda se retrouvait seul avec une adresse griffonnée sur un papier dans la main droite et un panier à moitié vide dans la main gauche.

-Je me suis fait avoir, il me semble…

Le Grand Méchant Kanda alla chez le grand-père pour le manger (Kanda : « Mais je ne vais pas manger un vieillard ! J'ai des principes ! » Narrateur : « Tes oreilles… » Kanda : « Et m… »)

Alors qu'il arrivait chez Cross, le Petit Chaperon Blanc se frappa le front.

-Le saké !

Il fit demi-tour vers la maison du grand-père.

Le Grand Méchant Kanda frappa à la porte de la maison du grand-père.

-Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

-Tirer la quoi ? Rôh, ça m'emm…

Il donna un coup de pied dans la porte.

En voyant l'homme tout desséché allongé dans le lit, Kanda se renfrogna encore plus.

-On ne me fera pas manger _ça_.

Le Grand Méchant Kanda s'approcha du lit, dévora le grand-père et prit sa place (Kanda : « Non. » Narrateur : « S'il teu plaaaîîît T°T » Kanda : « No way » Narrateur : « Grand-père, faites quelque chose ! OUIN ! »)

-Bon, on fait quoi ? demanda le grand-père.

-Euh…

Le Petit Chaperon Blanc arriva chez son grand-père.

-Tiens, la porte est défoncée…

Il arriva près du lit et vit le Grand Méchant Kanda qui y était allongé.

-Oh, grand-père, que tu as de grandes oreilles !

-C'est pour mieux t'entendre, mon enfant.

-Oh, grand-père, que tu as de grands yeux !

-C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant !

-Oh, grand-père, que tu as une longue queue !

-… (Kanda est en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il va répondre pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être un gros pervers ^^)

-Oh, grand-père, que tu… Eh ! Je te connais, toi ! T'es le…

Un ange passa.

-Mon grand-père est un loup ?

-C'est possible d'être imbécile à ce point ? Je l'ai mangé, ton grand-père !

-Ah. Bon, ben, je prends le saké, salut. (Narrateur : « Woh-woh-woh ! Reviens ici ! Tu es censé te faire manger ! » Kanda : « Je ne mange que des soba ! Pourquoi on me force à manger des humains ? » Narrateur : « Le monde entier est contre moi ! »)

Un chasseur entra en fracassant la fenêtre.

-Hello ! Je m'appelle Lavi, je suis un chasseur et je vais vous sauver !

-Non, tout va bien ! assura le grand-père en sortant de sous la couette où il était caché.

-Bookman ! s'exclama Lavi. Avec Yuu ? Eh, les mecs, c'est un conte de fées, pas un yaoi pour pervers ! Tsss, ils se croient où ?

-Bon, j'en ai marre, je m'en vais, dit le Grand Méchant Kanda en joignant le geste à la parole.

Les trois antagonistes restants s'entreregardèrent en silence, puis Lavi sortit par la fenêtre, Bookman retourna dans son lit et le Petit Chaperon Blanc rentra chez lui, une bouteille de saké sous le bras.

Fin

P.S. : il paraît que le narrateur s'est jeté.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi, sérieusement? Le lançage de tomates est autorisé.

Je rassure ceux/celles qui n'ont pas aimé, j'ai écrit d'autres trucs plus sérieux, mais comme j'ai 15 fics d'avance, je poste dans l'ordre chronologique, pour pas mélanger les trucs "nuls parce que c'est fait par une novice" et les trucs "génialissimes parce que bon, l'auteure a acquis une certaine expérience".

Pliiiiize, des reviews!!! (yeux humides genre chien abandonné)


	6. Chapter 6

Et voici un petit dernier (j'étais pas sûre de mettre cette parodie, parce qu'elle est assez différente des autres (elle est looongue...)... mébon. J'ai été moult fois menacée par Moyashi (nan, pas Allen, une amie à moi) et donc j'ai fini par céder... J'ai aucune volonté.)

**Disclaimer:** Cendrillon n'est pas à moi (il est à Disney... et encore, il l'a volé à Grimm... ou Andersen... ou Perrault... enfin, vous savez, les contes de fées, ça appartient à tout le monde) et Kanda est à Hoshino. Par contre, Kandrillon est mon fils (enfin... ma créature... chuis un peu jeune pour être môman)

**Kandrillon**

Il était une fois un Chinois un peu cinglé qui avait une gentille petite sœur qu'il élevait et protégeait comme sa propre fille. Un jour, ce Chinois (qui s'appelait Komui, vous l'aurez deviné) adopta un petit garçon qui s'appelait Yuu Kanda.

Kanda grandit et il s'avéra qu'il avait un caractère très difficile malgré son physique exceptionnel.

Il avait les cheveux noirs comme le charbon et dans ses yeux brillait éternellement une flamme de colère et de rage contenue.

Dans l'esprit – très – tordu de Komui s'inscrivit une équation très simple :

Charbon + flamme = feu = cendres, cendrillon, donc… Kanda = Kandrillon.

Et Kanda fut surnommé Kandrillon (à son plus grand malheur).

Kandrillon – nous l'appellerons Kanda, ce sera moins long à taper – vivait dans une chambre à la limite de l'insalubre, si bien qu'il passait son existence entouré de cafards (beurk, beurk, mais c'est nécessaire à l'histoire).

°OoOoO°

Un jour, le roi organisa un grand bal destiné à marier son petit-fils, et tout le royaume était invité.

-Noooooooooooooon Lenaleeeeeeeeeee ! Tu ne peux pas faire çaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! TT^TT

-Mais Nii-san, j'ai été invitée !

-Je t'interdis d'y aller ! conclut Komui en essuyant dignement ses larmes et en enfermant sa sœur à double tour dans sa chambre. Il est hors de question que tu côtoies ces fourbes qui ne pensent qu'à te pervertir et à salir ta pureté !

Lenalee donna des coups de pied dans la porte, mais elle ne céda pas.

-Toi, par contre, tu as le droit, dit Komui à Kanda.

-Tch.

-Kandrillon, tu es en âge d'avoir une épouse !

Kanda sortit simplement son sabre.

-Ok, tu restes, mais moi j'y vais, dit Komui en se dégageant de l'emprise de Kanda et en s'éloignant.

°OoOoO°

-OUIN ! Je voulais aller au bal, moi ! pleura Lenalee depuis l'étroite fenêtre de sa chambre.

Soudain, elle vit une étrange lumière dans le jardin.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et Lenalee sortit dans le jardin à pas de loup.

°OoOoO°

Kanda interrompit son entraînement de sabre et vit que quelque chose brillait dans le jardin. Il sortit et vit une jeune femme au visage étonnamment pâle.

°OoOoO°

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lenalee d'une voix apeurée.

-Ouais, c'est quoi ce bordel ? renchérit Kanda en déboulant auprès de la jeune fille et de l'inconnue.

-Je suis Miranda, la fée marraine de Yuu !

-M'appelle Kanda, grommela le Japonais.

-Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Et puis, comme je suis généreuse, tu peux demander aussi quelque chose, Lenalee.

-Je veux aller au bal ! dit Lenalee d'une voix claire.

-Je veux incendier le palais, grogna Kanda, en espérant que ça suffirait à tuer Komui (pour celles qui connaissent Fruits Basket... j'imagine que vous aurez capté l'allusion à Saki Hanajima...).

-Mais non ! s'exclama Lenalee d'une voix perçante.

-Euh… vous avez choisi ? demanda Miranda, hésitante.

-Je vais formuler son vœu à la place de Kanda : il meurt d'envie de m'accompagner au bal. Mon vœu à moi est d'avoir un carrosse pour y aller !

-Parfait !

-Mais depuis quand tu piques les vœux des autres ? rugit Kanda, de très mauvaise humeur.

Miranda tapota son chronodisque en cherchant quelque chose du regard.

-Vous n'avez pas de citrouille ?

-Euh… c'est que Nii-san est nul en jardinage…

-Ah… euh… vous n'avez rien qui pourrait remplacer la citrouille ?

-Non…

-Parfait, on n'ira pas au palais, dit Kanda en s'éloignant. Moi, je vais manger mes soba.

-Soba ! Je réussis très bien les métamorphoses à partir de nouilles ! dit Miranda d'une voix joyeuse.

-Je reviens tout de suite !

Lenalee retourna dans la maison, puis réapparut, un bol de soba en mains.

Miranda le transforma en un imposant carrosse.

-Et maintenant, des chevaux…

Dix grands chevaux sortirent de la maison en fracassant la fenêtre de la chambre de Kanda.

-Ils ont des antennes, vos chevaux… fit remarquer Lenalee.

-Je ne suis pas très douée pour les cafards ! s'écria Miranda en faisant mine de se pendre avec les rênes du cheval-cafard le plus proche.

-N'importe quoi, grommela Kanda en croisant les bras.

-Maintenant, il te faut une tenue, Yuu !

Une nuée de papillons enveloppa Kanda, et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, le Japonais put admirer sa merveilleuse…

-Une ROBE ?!!! Pourquoi je suis en robe ?!!! (Kanda ne savait pas que Miranda était une dangereuse fan de yaoi).

-A minuit, le carrosse, les chevaux et la robe disparaîtront… dit Miranda en s'évaporant.

Lenalee monta dans le carrosse et Kanda fit mine de s'éloigner, mais une force invisible le força à rejoindre la jeune Chinoise.

-La prochaine fois que je croise cette fée marraine, je te jure que je l'embroche ! grogna Kanda en s'asseyant pesamment sur la banquette tendue de soie blanche.

Lenalee sourit simplement, heureuse de pouvoir aller au bal, et tant pis si le prix à payer était de se coltiner un Kanda irascible.

°OoOoO°

Le roi Bookman donna un grand coup de pied latéral dans la tête de son héritier.

BAM.

-Tu iras à ce bal fait en ton honneur, tu te trouveras une femme et tu arrêtes de râler !

-Mais-euh ! Méchant Papi Panda !

Re-BAM.

-Va te préparer !

-Mais je veux pas me ma…

Re-re-BAM.

-Arrête de répondre à mes ordres !

-Mais je suis très bien célibataire, moi !

Re-re-re-BAM.

-Tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises !

Lavi grommela en tâtant délicatement les quatre bosses qui garnissaient son crâne.

Il fit mine de se préparer, mais profita de l'inattention de Bookman pour s'éclipser et retrouver son meilleur ami.

-Moyashi !!!!

-Je m'appelle Allen !!

-Mon ami !

-T'as fumé quoi ? demanda Allen en voyant Lavi le serrer dans ses bras. Oh ! J'y pense, ton bal commence dans un quart d'heure !

-Grmbl.

-Mais arrête de râler, tu vas avoir plein de princesses à tes pieds !

-Strike, marmonna Lavi dans une pathétique imitation de lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, encore ?

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre des princesses, explosa Lavi en écartant les bras.

Allen haussa les épaules.

-Va y avoir plein de mecs, aussi.

-Mais oui, Panda va être fou de joie quand il saura que je vais épouser le prince Charles-Nathaniel-Stanislas II !

-Charles-Nathaniel-Stanislas II ? répéta Allen d'une voix hésitante.

Il craignait pour la santé mentale de son ami.

-C'était un exemple. Mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Euh… bonne chance…

-Mouais.

°OoOoO°

Kanda sortit du carrosse et faillit tomber en bas de ses escarpins à talons hauts.

-Mais dépêche-toi, on a déjà une demi-heure de retard ! le pressa Lenalee.

-Toi, dépêche-toi ! Moi je ne mettrai pas un orteil dans cette stupide salle de bal !

La pression qui l'avait forcé à aller jusqu'au palais s'était enfin relâchée, et il avait décidé de rester caché dans le parc jusqu'à ce que la robe ait disparu.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir ? dit Lenalee en cachant son visage derrière son éventail – mesure de précaution, au cas où Komui serait dans le secteur.

-NON !

Lenalee s'éloigna et Kanda s'assit sous un saule pleureur, près d'une petite mare.

°OoOoO°

Lavi échappa de justesse à deux folles furieuses qui voulaient absolument lui passer la corde au cou.

Il s'enfuit en courant vers le parc et rit intérieurement en voyant une petite fille à la peau grise et aux cheveux noirs, suspendue au cou d'Allen.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant une petite mare.

Il soupira de contentement.

Il adorait ce petit coin tranquille, avec ces nénuphars roses flottant délicatement, ce saule pleureur dont les fines feuilles argentées effleuraient la surface de la mare, la Lune se reflétant dans l'eau comme une perle nacrée.

-Mmmmmh… soupira Lavi en desserrant le col trop étroit de sa chemise.

Une ombre sous l'arbre retint son attention et un gémissement provenant de cette même ombre piqua sa curiosité.

Il s'approcha à pas furtifs.

°OoOoO°

Kanda faillit s'endormir sous son arbre tant il s'ennuyait. Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de sa poitrine ; comme un crochet qui se serait enfoncé dans son cœur.

Il grogna en se recroquevillant douloureusement.

Il entendit un soupir de contentement venant de l'autre côté de la mare, et ce léger bruit fut aussitôt suivi d'une terrible douleur.

Kanda serra les dents, mais lorsqu'un long « mmmmmh » parvint à ses oreilles, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule, alors que la douleur atteignait son paroxysme.

Il leva la tête et son regard croisa un unique œil vert émeraude.

-Ooooh… vous allez bien ?

°OoOoO°

Lavi approcha du saule et découvrit la plus exquise créature qu'il ait jamais vue de sa vie.

De longs cheveux sombres et soyeux, une fine silhouette, la peau pâle, le corps merveilleusement enserré dans une magnifique robe…

Cette fille était resplendissante.

Mais elle avait l'air mal en point.

-Ooooh… vous allez bien ?

-M-mieux depuis que vous êtes là, Prince…

°OoOoO°

Kanda balbutia ces quelques mots puis eut envie de se foutre la baffe la plus monumentale du siècle.

Puis, pourquoi il l'avait appelé « Prince » ?

-Je suis Lavi, mais j'imagine que vous m'aviez reconnu…

Ah bah, son intuition était la bonne, il était effectivement prince.

-Quel est votre nom, merveilleuse inconnue ?

« Il s'est laissé berner par cette stupide robe ?! » aurait dû se dire Kanda. Au lieu de quoi il songea « Il ma dit que j'étais merveilleuse ! *ç* »

-Je… je suis… euuuuuh…

Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il était Kanda, « tu sais, le type qui embroche les gens à tours de bras dès qu'on l'énerve ».

-Lenalee !

-Merveilleux nom pour une merveilleuse personne ! Hm, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Lenalee ?

Kanda se leva et s'approcha du prince.

Une part de lui se sentait ridicule, une autre était simplement soulagée de ne plus ressentir la douleur dans sa poitrine. Et une autre se jura de tuer Miranda.

°OoOoO°

Pour une fois dans sa vie, Lavi se sentait en paix avec la gent féminine.

Il serra la jeune fille contre lui en souriant béatement.

°OoOoO°

Allen poussa violemment la petite chose grise qui se tenait accrochée à son cou.

-Tire-toi de là, Road !

-Mais-euh ! Je t'aime, Allen-kun !

-Beurk !

Allen s'enfuit à toutes jambes et percuta une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Oh, vous devez être Allen, l'ami du prince !

-Euh, oui… et vous êtes…

-Ah euh…

Lenalee ne pouvait pas dire qui elle était, sous peine de se faire assassiner par son frère (ça n'existe pas pour rien les crimes passionnels).

-Miranda ! mentit-elle.

-Enchanté !

Lenalee sourit et s'inclina.

Allen lui tendit la main, mais la jeune Chinoise regarda sans comprendre.

-Vous voulez danser ?

Lenalee se réjouit silencieusement et plaça sa main dans celle du prince.

°OoOoO°

Komui était tranquillement en train de boire du café en taquinant gentiment un jeune australien blond quand l'horloge de la salle de bal sonna les douze coups de minuit.

Un cri poussé par le prince Lavi en personne le tira de sa rêverie et il ne dit qu'une phrase.

« Komurin, attaque ! »

°OoOoO°

Kanda entendit vaguement le premier coup de minuit, et il se souvint de la prédiction de Miranda.

-Je dois partir ! s'exclama-t-il en poussant doucement Lavi.

-Mais Lenalee…

-JE DOIS PARTIR, C'EST QUOI QUE TU COMPRENDS PAS DANS CETTE PHRASE, LAPIN DEBILE ?

Lavi ouvrit stupidement la bouche puis la referma en voyant Kanda partir.

°OoOoO°

-Adieu ! s'exclama Lenalee en partant en courant.

-Mirandaaa ! Reviens !

Il courut derrière la jeune fille mais fut vite distancé.

Arrivé aux grands escaliers du palais, il croisa Lavi qui était comme un baka, un escarpin de pointure minimum 45 en main.

-Ma Lenalee… murmura Lavi en regardant dans le lointain.

-Ma Miranda… souffla Allen en apercevant un second escarpin, d'une taille plus modeste.

Lavi courut vers la salle de bal, et arrivé là-bas, il appela ses gardes en hurlant :

-Vous allez me retrouver Lenalee et immédiatement ou je divise votre salaire par cent !

Un homme se leva brusquement en hurlant :

-KOMURIN, ATTAQUE !!!

Un robot sortit de nulle part et piétina sauvagement Lavi.

°OoOoO°

Kanda pesta en écrabouillant les cafards, puis il se défoula en engloutissant les soba.

Lenalee restait simplement le regard dans le vide, vaguement déçue de ne pas avoir pu rester plus longtemps.

Mais si elle était restée après minuit, elle n'aurait pas eu de moyen de locomotion pour rentrer à la maison avant Komui.

Mais elle avait quand même passé la plus belle soirée de toute sa vie – n'en déplaise à Nii-san.

Kanda hurla de rage puis alla se coucher, tout en ayant pris soin de réduire son escarpin restant en charpie.

Lenalee soupira et rentra elle aussi.

°OoOoO°

-Et ce fut une lutte acharnée pour préserver la chasteté de ma chère soeur, conclut Komui avant de raccrocher.

Il avait appelé un ami pour lui conter ses exploits de la veille, tandis que sa sœur et son fils adoptif dormaient dans leurs chambres respectives.

Komui était persuadé d'avoir sauvé Lenalee d'un pervers, alors qu'il avait simplement retardé l'unique prétendant de Kanda.

De plus, il croyait – à tort – que Lenalee n'avait jamais mis les pieds au bal.

On sonna à la porte, et ce fut tout naturellement qu'il repoussa les deux représentants de commerce qui voulaient lui faire essayer des escarpins.

Lavi ne se laissa pas faire et repoussa le Chinois.

-Il ne reste aucune autre maison, Lenalee habite ici ! Je veux voir Lenalee !

-Et moi Miranda ! renchérit Allen.

-Lenalee ? s'étrangla Komui.

-On m'a appelée ? demanda Miranda d'une voix douce en apparaissant dans une lumière bleutée.

-T'es qui toi ? lança Lavi.

-Miranda, pour vous servir !

-Miranda ?

-Oui, la seule et l'unique.

-Unique ? Elle m'a donné un faux nom ! se lamenta Allen.

-Y a-t-il des filles dans cette maison ? demanda Lavi.

-Non ! mentit Komui (ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, puisqu'il considérait sa sœur comme une déesse ; une déesse n'est pas vraiment une fille, n'est-ce pas ?)

-Nii-san, tu as encore vidé tout le thermos de café… marmonna Lenalee, encore à moitié endormie, en apparaissant dans le hall d'entrée, habillée uniquement d'un T-shirt beaucoup trop grand.

-Miranda !

-On m'appelle ? dit la vraie Miranda en tournant la tête à gauche et à droite.

-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?! tempêta Kanda en apparaissant lui aussi dans le hall, habillé d'un boxer noir.

-Lenalee ? murmura Lavi. Que tu es belle ! euh, beau ! Lenalee ?

Komui regarda successivement Lavi, Lenalee et Kanda et crut vaguement comprendre que le prince avait confondu les deux.

Lavi quant à lui se demandait comment il avait pu se laisser abuser par une simple robe.

Et Kanda sentait encore la pointe enfoncée dans son cœur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait saleté de fée ?! grogna-t-il.

-Huhuhu !

Miranda disparut dans un nuage de fumée – pour celles qui n'avaient pas compris, elle a décidé de s'enfuir avant que Kanda se rende compte qu'elle lui avait lancé un sortilège d'amour.

Lavi s'approcha timidement pour serrer Kanda dans ses bras.

Bizarrement, il se laissa faire.

(En fait, c'est parce qu'il était trop préoccupé par ses plans d'attaques pour tuer Miranda qu'il ne réagit pas quand le prince le serra contre lui.)

Allen regardait Komui d'un œil inquiet. Il se souvenait très bien du traitement qu'il avait infligé à Lavi, avec son horrible robot.

-Nii-san ? Si ce n'est pas Allen, ce sera Tyki Mikk.

-KWAAAA ? hurla Komui en frisant l'arrêt cardiaque.

C'est ainsi que Lenalee, grâce à du chantage, réussit à épouser Allen.

Lavi eut bien du mal à faire admettre à Kanda qu'il était un compagnon idéal, et encore plus de mal à faire comprendre à Bookman qu'il n'épouserait jamais aucune princesse.

Mais dans l'ensemble, ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !!!

Fin!!

**Yosshi:** ceci est une fic que j'ai écrite pour l'anniversaire de ma Moyashi-chan rien que d'à moi!!

**Kanda: **J'ai un rôle pourri dans cette parodie!! Au moins, dans Lavi au Bois Dormant, j'avais un minimum de crédibilité avec mon rôle de prince...

**Yooshi: **Comment dire... depuis Lavi au Bois Dormant, Naru a réussi à me convaincre que tu étais prédestiné à être le uke de Lavi... donc voilà enfin bon bref voilà voilà *une grosse goutte apparaît au front de Yosshi*

**Kanda: **Mugen activation!!!!

**Yosshi: **Pfihihihi!

**Kanda: **Pourquoi elle rigole quand je la menace de mort?

**Naru: **C'est rien, juste un délire sur Mini-Mugen. Tu peux pas comprendre.

**Lavi: **Mini-Mugen? Kesako?

**Yosshi: **Tu comprendras quand Naru aura posté la suite de Quiproquo (avis aux lectrices, allez lire cette fic et supplier Naru d'écrire, parce que vraiment, ça va être génial... si elle prend la peine de finir...)

**Naru: **Oui mais-euh chuis pas motivée à écrire...

**Yosshi: **Baaaa-ka! Mauvaise fickeuse!!! Ecrivaine indigne!!! *la serre affectueusement dans ses bras* Aï shiteruuuuuuu ma Naru!!!

**Kanda:** Grmbltchiews?

**Lavi (en mode traduction automatique): **Reviews?


End file.
